Phlegmatic
by Kurenai Kurohime
Summary: Mammon found out he has a niece. Who is she?..Rated M for some? violence and possible lemons in the future?... OC x Undecided..


**Title: Phlegmatic**

**Author: Kurenai Kurohime**

**Disclaimer: ****How I wish I own KHR but unfortunately, I neither own it nor lay claim on it.**

**Author's note: Waah! Another Fanfic! Congratulations to me, freakin shit! If the characters become OOC, please forgive me. I'm a novice at this…And for those who don't like my story then DON'T FUCKING READ IT for crying out loud…. Rated M for some? violence and possible lemons in the future?... OCx Undecided…..Anyway, please enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE**

The door of an abandoned house for a long time opened. Opened once again by one of its previous residents, the three year old Mammon. The mist commander had just finished his mission and since, his old house was nearby, he decided to pay a little visit . What reasons did he have to come back to the very place he once called home? Was it nostalgia?

No it wasn't. There were two reasons.

First and foremost, it was about **money. Money** is all that matters to Mammon. He thought the house had a good price to be sold. He calculated that he can sell it around 10,000,000. It's not that high (for Mammon) but anyway, as stated it was a good price. This fact is something Mammon cannot let go and now that he is here, he can already do the necessary arrangements.

Second and the least, the person who was supposed to be living in there no longer exists. That said person is the only one he ever really cared for other than himself and also the only person he would willingly spend his money for. And that person is none other than his younger brother, Herlot. The both of them had a very close relationship, to the point they can already read what the other is thinking. Sadly, Herlot continued on aging and eventually died as he was a normal human while Mammon lived long because of his curse as an arcobaleno. Although Herlot did have descendants, Mammon had already lost contact of them years before. And with the house serving no purpose at all and him finally having the time, he didn't see any reason why he should keep it any longer.

Mammon searched around the house to look for something worth keeping. He wasn't the type to hold onto memories, he just wanted to make sure that when he sells the house, not a thing about him having a brother is to be known, so that no one would approach him, saying he or she was his long lost relative and ask for money.

The arcobaleno flung open his old bedroom door and entered. It was dusty as ever. Well, that can't be helped as it has been a very long time it was last inhabited by a human. The three year old scanned the room. The furnitures were all covered with white cloth. The arcobaleno floated towards a what-he-supposed-to-be a closet, if his memory was right. He then removed the white cloth and opened it. He rummaged inside of the closet and found nothing. When he was about to close it, an old crumpled paper fell from the top. Mammon picked it up, wondering what it was.

It was a letter.

He looked to whom it was addressed to…. He was surprised. It was addressed to himself! He searched who the sender was and he saw her name. Rizst. The name of Herlot's daughter, his niece! Now that he thought about it, right now he had absolutely no idea about her whereabouts and what happened to her. Mammon hurriedly read the letter.

_Dear uncle Viper,_

_It is I, Rizst. This is a serious matter. Please take note if you're reading letter, I am dead. I know this will be a hassle for you but I want you to take care of my daughter until she turns 18. Yes, uncle, I had a daughter. I'm sorry if I hadn't informed about her and I'm suddenly giving responsibility of her when we had not contacted each other for years. Her name will not be mentioned in this letter as it is dangerous. You'll know it is her if she says the exact thing I told you on our very first meeting. Please do this favor as my last wish. My husband and I cannot trust anyone else other than you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rizst_

The three year old gripped the letter with shock and disbelief. His beloved Rizst was dead? No longer alive? He did care for her seeing as she was the daughter of Herlot. Both of them also had a good relationship as an Uncle and Niece. And to know she was already dead? He just couldn't believe it. Also, she had a daughter. Whom she entrusted to him with all her life. Hell, he didn't even know about that! He looked at the date it was sent. November 5… the year is…. Holy shit! This was sent ten years ago! Why hadn't he known?! Why didn't he know at all?! That Rizst was dead and she entrusted her daughter to him?! What about her daughter? What became of her? She must have waited and waited. How come he was oblivious of this?!

Mammon went of the house. His teeth gritted and the letter clutched in his hand. Save the selling of the house or later. He is going to find his niece.


End file.
